


movie night

by andrwmnyrd



Series: life goes on [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, let them bond, movie night!!!!!!! yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrwmnyrd/pseuds/andrwmnyrd
Summary: “Okay, as much as I enjoy making fun of Kevin,” Nicky starts, getting up. “And I do enjoy it a lot, we have to decide what we’re watching today.”“I vote Fast and Furious,” Matt says.“Cute, but no. Movies about cars offend my delicate homosexual sensibilities. Dan?”“Thirteen Going On Thirty?”“Good one. Keep ‘em coming! Renee?”“Kill Bill,” she says and Allison nods, agreeing with her.“Interesting. Anyone else?”movie night + foxes





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hallo it is i
> 
> this series won't follow any chronological order. it's a jumble of prompts i think about constantly and welp

“You should come,” Neil says for the third time today. He’s standing in the middle of the room, staring at Andrew’s unmoving body.

Andrew is half-sunk into the beanbag with a pint of ice cream in his hands. He drags his gaze from his pint to Neil. “What’s in it for me?” 

“Food? Alcohol?” He only blinks in response, and Neil sighs. “More time with me?” At that, Andrew makes a show of making himself more comfortable, lolling his head backwards.

“Bye, then.” 

“What’s in it for you for being so difficult?” He crosses the room and sits by Andrew’s beanbag, letting his head fall onto the man’s thigh slowly to give him time to say no, and stares up at him.

“Some peace of time, after you give up and leave me alone.” Andrew places the pint on Neil’s cheek, making him hiss at the coldness.

“I’m not a quitter,” Neil says, getting on his knees and taking Andrew’s pint from his hand, setting it beside the beanbag. “This brings back memories, you still haven’t loaned me a marker.” He places himself between Andrew’s legs, letting his hand by his sides on the beanbag. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Andrew tilts his head and stares at him passively.

“Come?”

Andrew stares at him for an endless moment, and then sighs. “One hundred and thirty two,” he answers. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” 

Andrew places his hands on Neil’s hair, guides his face downward and kisses him with a hazy shade of his usual urgency. He drags his thumb over his jawline in a silent question and Neil complies, opening his mouth. He shivers as Andrew’s tongue slides into his mouth and his fingers brushes his neck. Hadn’t he promised he’d participate on today’s movie night with his teammates, he’d give up entirely and spend the rest of the night kissing Andrew. As it is, he tapers the kisses into soft brushes of lips and presses one final peck to Andrew’s mouth, leaning back and standing up. He extends his hand with a small smile and Andrew glowers before letting his head fall for a few seconds, then takes Neil’s hand into his and getting up as well.

Andrew leans down to grab his forgotten pint of ice cream and takes it to the kitchen, putting it back into the fridge. “Remind me again why I have to be there.”

“Because,” Neil starts, grabbing his keys from the counter. “It’s an important team-bonding experience and although you stopped breaking the team in half, it doesn’t mean you have to isolate yourself.” He stops at the door and turns around, Andrew already in front of him again. “It’s not like they’ll ask all of your deepest secrets and insecurities. It’s just a movie night.”

He waits until Andrew accepts it, shrugging, then he leans down and pecks him on the mouth one more time. “I hate you,” Andrew says casually. Neil rolls his eyes and turns back around, opening the door and stepping aside so Andrew can leave.

When they get to the girls’ room, the door is already ajar, so Neil just opens it and closes behind him and Andrew. He waves and greets back to his teammates already sprawled through the room. 

“We thought you’d make use of some alone-time with my dear cousin,” Nicky says from his spot on the floor.

“You thought that,” Dan says, pointing at him. “I knew Neil would come through. Thanks buddy, you made me thirty bucks.” She beams at him and Neil sighs.

He risks a glance at Andrew and grimaces. He’s staring at the room with a stone expression, and when he looks back at Neil he says, “I’m leaving,” in Russian and turns.

“Don’t,” Neil says, spreading his arm so Andrew can’t open the door. If he really wanted he could easily bat Neil’s arm away and leave, but he likes putting up a show and Neil likes indulging him. “Drama queen.”

Andrew narrows his eyes at him slightly. “I hate you.” 

They were still at the beginning process of learning Russian, so there weren’t many sentences they knew—Andrew made sure _I hate you_ was the first one he learned—so he says in English, “Saying it in another language doesn’t make me believe you any more, you know.”

“No one asked you,” he says and steps into the living room, sagging down on the floor in front of the couch. Neil smiles, remembering the first time Andrew had said that just before kissing him, and follows.

The upperclassmen were watching the exchange with delighted and bemused faces, and as soon as Neil sits down in front of Andrew, Matt asks, “So, Neil, how did you make him come, anyway? He never joins our special movie sessions.”

“I asked.”

“There he goes again with that ‘I asked’ thing. I should’ve betted on that.” 

“At least now it makes sense,” Allison piques. She’s sharing the recliner with Renee in a tangle of limbs Neil couldn’t make sense of. “I mean, they’re ban—“ 

“Now, why don’t we start the movie, already?” Renee cuts her off, tapping Allison’s thigh lightly. “Kevin, could you hand us that blanket?” 

Kevin hands them the blanket with a huff. “We’d fare so much better if we were practicing like I suggested.” The upperclassmen boo at him and he looks at Neil for support.

He’d agree with him in any other day, but right now he’s feeling exclusively lethargic, so he makes a show of slumping back against Andrew’s chest. “Nope, I’m good.” Matt fails at passing a laugh as a cough.

“Okay, as much as I enjoy making fun of Kevin,” Nicky starts, getting up. “And I do enjoy it a lot, we have to decide what we’re watching today.”

“I vote Fast and Furious,” Matt says.

“Cute, but no. Movies about cars offend my delicate homosexual sensibilities. Dan?”

“Thirteen Going On Thirty?”

“Good one. Keep ‘em coming! Renee?”

“Kill Bill,” she says and Allison nods, agreeing with her.

“Interesting. Anyone else?”

“The—“ Kevin starts but Nicky cuts him off.

“Oh my God, Kevin, no. We are _not_ going to watch The Punisher.” Kevin scowls and gives Nicky the middle finger. Nicky waves him off and directs his attention to Neil and Andrew. “Neil, dear. Do you have a suggestion?”

“No.”

“Saw,” Andrew says and startles everyone into seconds of silence, until Neil answers with a confused, “ _what did you see?_ ” and everyone delves into a laugh.

“Saw is an awful horror movie that we definitely are not going to watch,” Matt says.

“Oh,” Neil says, and then turns his face up to Andrew and says in Russian, “Do you like it?”

“No.” Andrew answers and Neil shakes his head fondly, smiling to himself. Andrew most likely hates it but wants to instigate them by making them watch it.

“I agree with Matt. Sorry Andrew, but I’m not going to watch guts falling out of a body while eating popcorn, no can do.” Nicky says, feigning a shudder. “Too bad Aaron’s not here, he has good tastes.”

In the end they decide on Kill Bill and fifteen minutes later, Nicky turns off the lights and starts the movie. Neil grabs one of the bowls of chips and a bottle of whisky and sits back against Andrew. He gives the alcohol to the man and places the bowl on his stomach.

The movie is actually good—although he’s not sure if it’s supposed to be a comedy or action—and Neil makes a mental note to vote for whatever Renee chooses next time. Ten minutes into the movie Andrew says, “Move,” in Russian and Neil immediately sits up and turns his head to him, searching, but Andrew only grabs two blankets and two pillows from beside him. He places one pillow behind him, the other one between his legs, and wraps the blanket around himself. He stares at Neil with a quirked eyebrow, and when Neil doesn’t move, Andrew tsks his tongue and puts his hand on Neil’s chest, pulling him down on his stomach again and tossing the other blanket over him.

For the first time ever, Neil manages to pay attention to the movies—he didn’t know there were two until the first one ended and Nicky was already up and ready to put the sequel—and it wasn’t an effortless act. At some point during the first movie, Andrew had started threading his hand through Neil’s hair lazily and Neil had to fight against dozing off.

But it all goes to hell when Andrew starts mocking the movie in German. Nicky is far enough to not be able to hear but Andrew speaks lowly anyway, not even taking his eyes off the television as he speaks. Neil snorts and Andrew smothers his laugh, clamping his hand on Neil’s mouth.

“Are you actively trying to make me not pay attention?” Neil hisses against his hand and Andrew removes his hand. “The movie is good, you’re just jealous she’s able to wield a sword like that.”

“There is nothing realistic about what she’s doing.”

“That’s exactly what a person jealous of the way she wields a sword would say.”

“Junkies should be seen and not heard,” Andrew answers, clamping his hand on Neil’s mouth again. He removes his hand again minutes later and goes back to rummaging his hand through Neil’s hair.

The second movie is much better than the first, and he says so after it ends and his teammates start discussing it. “You actually paid attention, Neil? That’s a first!” Matt says, beaming.

“We’re having a lot of firsts today. Maybe another one? Let’s try. What did you think about the movie, Andrew?” Allison says, staring at him.

To Neil, he says in Russian, “One hundred and thirty four.” To Allison, he says in English, “Bearable.”

They all stay quiet for a moment, as if surprised that Andrew had actually indulged them, and then they dissolve into a heated discussion about strong and weak points about the movie and, when prompted, Andrew gives his—not so gracious—opinion.

Neil watches everything with amazement. He drags his gaze to Andrew and watches him instead, his relaxed demeanor and calm expression. Every time someone speaks Andrew moves his attention to them. Neil isn’t sure if the warm feeling he feels all over is because of the alcohol.

He doesn’t notice he’s smiling until Andrew glances down at him and presses his fingers on Neil’s cheek, but his smile only grows and Andrew narrows his eyes at him. “You look stupid,” he says in Russian, averting his gaze looking up again.

“Yeah,” Neil says.

 

Night brings them to the roof. Kevin’s passed out on the couch and Nicky’s still drinking with the upperclassmen.

Andrew doesn’t sit as close to the edge as he used to, and right now they’re laying down watching the sky, a bottle of whisky on Andrew’s hand as he lifts his head to drink from time to time.

Neil gets tired of watching the sky and decides to watch Andrew instead. He turns on his side and stares at the other man. The paleness of the moon casting a beautiful blue glow on Andrew’s feature. _Celestial_ , Neil thinks. What he says is, “It wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?”

Andrew turns his head to face him and if Neil hadn’t been staring intently at him he’d have missed the way the edges around his eyes moved—softened— when their eyes met. It’s always enough to make his heart jump and his stomach flutter, it’s a reminder that _this_ was real; it was theirs and Neil hoards each and every one of those moments with endearment.

“Next time I’ll sit as far from you as possible,” Andrew drawls as he looks away again.

“First of all: I should be the one saying that. Second: So there is going to be a next time?” Neil smirks as Andrew’s jaw works in annoyance and he moves closer to him, his nose touching his jaw. Andrew just hums in response and Neil starts kissing his jawline absentmindedly.

“Having fun?” Andrew asks at some point when Neil starts descending the kisses.

“Plenty,” he says against his neck and smiles when he feels Andrew shivers.

Maybe Andrew had felt his smile, because a moment later he’s turning again and kissing him, and Neil doesn’t mind that not even a little as he slides his hand through his hair and pulls him closer. 

“Next time we _are_ going to watch Saw,” Andrew whispers against his lips and Neil laughs. He can feel the upturn of Andrew’s lips against his cheek, but before Neil can say anything about it Andrew kisses him into silence.

Neil doesn’t care about that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://adrwmnyrd.tumblr.com)


End file.
